Look At What I Done
by Moony127
Summary: This is a song fic that takes place after French Affairs Charles regrets braking up with what could of been the love of his life. Fixed typos.


Disclaimer: I do not own MASH or any of it's characters. I do not own "Look At What I've Done". I have modified some of the words to proper English because that is the way Charles takes. please don't sue me, I have no money as it is.

This takes place after the episode Foreign Affairs. Charles Falls for a French nurse. She said that is was the first time she felt that close to some one since her ex. (I Think her ex died but i could be wrong) But when she tells him that she used to lived with a man whom she did not marry, He decided that her past was unacceptable and broke it off (in tears). In the end she informed him that she wasn't attracted to Hawkeye (Who had, of course, hit on her in the beginning) because he was too much like a little boy now she had come to find out that he wasn't enough of one. (Note: I don't remember her name so work with me)

Note: I only watched the episode once. Thank you for the review Kazoo. Her name is Martine and I did change the fact she said that she was leaving the next day when she was saying goodbye. Sorry for the distortion.

Charles laid there on his cot after she had left. Tears had been falling ever since she had entered the tent. He knew. He knew that he was going to regret pushing her away.

I saw it in her eyes   
When I was saying goodbye  
That girl, she isn't going to be alright  
Because I could tell She'd be going through a living hell   
And I  
I wouldn't be there by her side  
Lord I felt so bad   
As I sat and watched her cry  
Thinking I was moving on  
And she was barely getting by

Look at what I've done to her  
Look at how I made her feel  
I gave back her heart   
The broken parts  
She got the raw end of the deal  
And look at what has its done to me  
You have to know it tears me up  
I gave it everything I had  
And Lord it wasn't enough  
Hurting her like this seems so wrong  
Look at what I've done to her  
Now she's alone

Charles moped around the camp for a couple of weeks and saw no sign of her. Good thing too because he didn't think he could stand to look at her. He decided to go have a couple of drinks at Rosie's to get away from his bunk mates who insist on not leaving him alone. He walked into Rosie's and sat down at the bar and ordered just plain scotch. That's the only thing that would do him any good. After he finished about 7 Drinks He decided that this wasn't, infact, doing him any good at all. So he turned in his chair to get up and there she was. Sitting at a table and was laughing and having a good time with a bunch of nurses.

I saw her out last night she was having a good time  
That girl  
It looks like she doing fine  
But then I saw a man  
Walk up and take her by the hand  
And I, oh God I almost died  
And then it hit me she didn't really need me  
I just sat there for a while  
Until I finally smiled

Yeah look at what I've done to her  
Look at how I made her feel  
She's found somebody new  
And look who took the time to heal  
And look at what its done to me  
You have to know it tears me up  
To walk away from the love me made  
And just leave it in a cloud of dust   
And now its got me thinking  
Maybe I was wrong  
After all the things I've done to her...  
Now she's strong.

She looked as though they she had never even met him. He decided to have a couple more drinks and then watched her all night. It didn't seem like she even noticed. He over heard her talking and she was to be transferred out in a couple of days. "To Tokyo" he thought he heard her say. She had some friends there and she was going to be working with them. She was having a going away party. It looked like everyone with her was standing up to leave. He finally worked up the courage to go and talk to her...maybe say goodbye?

I walked up and said,  
"Hello." She said, "Its good to see you,"  
"But hey I have go."

Yeah look at what I've done to her  
Look at how I made her feel  
She's standing tall  
She's got it all  
Got the world at her heels  
And look at what its done to me  
Yeah look at how it makes me hurt  
If I could go back now  
I swear somehow  
I'd find a way to make it work  
Isn't life funny  
Now I'm the one alone  
Yeah look at what I've done to me...  
She's gone.


End file.
